This invention relates generally to a locking device for a trailer coupler. In particular, the invention relates to a locking device for use with a ball and socket trailer coupler that has a handwheel for securing the hitch ball within the coupler socket.
One well known type of coupler mechanism, the trailer hitch, is commonly used to secure a trailer to a vehicle for transport. Typically, such couplers include a standard ball and socket arrangement which incorporates a retaining mechanism for securing the hitch ball in a retention or coupled position within the coupler socket. The retaining mechanism, which commonly includes a user-operated handwheel, when properly tightened provides a retaining force between the ball and socket, thereby securing the trailer to the towing vehicle.
Since many trailers are used to haul valuable items, such as boats, cars, household belongings, etc., they are highly visible and attractive targets for criminal activity. Although a number of prior art devices have been proposed to deter unauthorized uncoupling and theft of trailers, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. Among others, they have numerous components and as a result are complex to install and have correspondingly high manufacturing and maintenance costs. Moreover, until now, no such device has been suitable for use with a coupler that utilizes a handwheel for securing the hitch ball within the coupler socket.
There is a need, therefore, for a coupler lock device that addresses the foregoing issues. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.